Love in Fourth of July (Late as fuck)
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Allen is in love with his friend with Lavi Bookman but doesn't know what to do. Fourth of July comes and Lavi is looking for him what shall unravel with fireworks and explosions. Laven Boy x Boy Rated T because i can and thats pretty much it you have been warned. oh and sorry this thing is late as fuck.


**Candy: I WAS gonna put this up for Fourth of July BUT NO MY PARENTS WERE BEING DICKS AND THEY ARE LIKE: NO, YOU'RE GOING HERE, NO, YOU NEED TO GO TO SLEEP AND IF THIS ISNT PUT UP ON FIFTH OF JULY YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THE CAUSE OF THIS BULLSHIT LATE STORY IS!**

**Lavi: *Cowering in a corner***

**Allen: *Backs away slowly* So you're angry at your parents?**

**Candy: Angry? ANGRY? ANGRY DOESN'T EVEN DESCRIBE THE KIND OF HATRED I'M HABORING FOR THEM!**

**Allen: I can see that.**

**Lavi: How can a girl hate their own parents like that…? T^T**

**Candy: I CAN SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!**

**Lavi: *Cowers behind Allen* Help me.**

**Choco: *Walks in casually* We don't own D. Gray-man or any of its characters so let's continue before this becomes a hate message not a fanfic for the Fourth of July.**

**Candy: LET'S!**

Allen slowly walked down the streets, watching as people left their houses and walked to park to see the fireworks the city was putting up again. People were driving, walking, and riding their bikes to get to the parks with the ones they love.

_Looks like another lonely holiday for me. Master's not even here_. Allen continued walking to the park because no matter how much he denies it, he's still a child at heart and wants to see the fireworks no matter what.

Allen continued to walk down the street and took turns to get to the park.

The park was not the best park in the world, but it was okay to spend your time at. The park was marked with graffiti here and there and it was not very clean, but it was just good enough for kids and adults to be there.

_I wonder what Lavi's doing._ Allen thought as he sat on one of the many benches in the park. Allen knew why he was thinking of Lavi all the time but he tried to stop himself. _Lavi's just my friend and nothing more._ Allen thought miserably as he waited for the fireworks to go off.

Sooner or later the fireworks all started going off and he looked into the sky and watched in awe as the fireworks all went off and colored the sky. I know they're polluting the air but this is amazing. Allen thought happily as one firework blew up and many more went off in the sky after that one.

"Allen I found you~!"

_They must be calling another Allen._ Allen thought as he continued looking up into the sky. He was suddenly pulled back and what he saw was the last person he would be looking for—okay maybe not last but pretty close.

"Look at me when I call for you Moyashi-chan~!" Lavi said grinning the same goofy smile Allen fell in love with.

"L-Lavi!?" Allen blurted out and blushed, noticing how close their faces were.

"The one and only~!" Lavi said as he sat down next to Allen. Lavi put his arms around Allen's shoulders and Allen blushed but continued to look into the sky.

"This one of my favorite holidays." Lavi said as he looked into the sky and admired the fireworks.

"Mine too." Allen said as he looked at Lavi. He finally noticed what Lavi was dressed in and couldn't help but check him out. Lavi was wearing a black jacket and was open to show a dark blue shirt, he was also wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his legs perfectly and if Allen could he would stare at that ass for hours. He was also wearing his favorite black military boots and black bandana with the orange scarf as usual.

_So sexy._ Allen thought before looking up as Lavi was turning to look at him.

"Sexy? Why thank you Allen~!" Lavi teased as he glomped Allen and Allen blushed before looking up.

_Crap did I say that aloud?_ Allen thought and blushed as he continued looking at the fireworks seeing as they were running out and slowing down.

"Yes, you did."

Allen decided to ignore that and continued looking up. Lavi chuckled before looking up to watch the fireworks. The fireworks slowly came to a stop and people slowly got up and picked up their stuff and walked back home. Allen got up and looked at Lavi as well and wanted to ask him what was up since he was looking for him.

"So, Lavi, why were you looking for me?" Allen asked as he walked down the many sidewalks in the park. Lavi looked a bit taken aback before smiling and putting his arm on Allen's shoulder again.

"To be with you little buddy." Lavi said as he ruffled Allen's hair.

"I'm not short." Allen said, puffing out his cheeks and blushing.

_Lavi was looking for me? I feel so happy~! _Allen thought happily. He was suddenly pulled back to reality when he heard someone else call his name. Then he was suddenly glomped and nearly fell on his ass.

"J-Jack!?" Allen asked as he stood up straight and hugged him back.

"Of course, who else would it be~?!" Jack said happily as another tall guy with glasses and curly chocolate hair walked up to them.

"I haven't seen you since school has been out!" Jack said, disappointed. Allen actually felt bad for not trying to hang out with him but he didn't want to bother Jack with the nuisance that is himself.

"You're not a nuisance Allen." Jack said seriously.

"H-how?"

"You're just like an open book Allen." Lavi said, cutting Jack off.

"I was gonna say that, ass wipe." Jack said as he hugged Allen and walked with Allen.

"Hey don't take him away from me!" Lavi said, running after them.

"Shut up, poser!" Jack said as he continued walking with Allen. Lavi suddenly picked Allen up princess style and ran with him. Jack quickly jumped on the bigger guy and they both started running incredibly fast and were catching up very quickly.

"Lavi, put me down!" Allen said, moving in his grip.

"Allen, I'm gonna take you somewhere with me, okay, so hold on." Lavi said sweetly and Allen blushed, mumbling an 'okay'.

Lavi and 'junior' continued running after each other and Lavi took turns here and there and somehow ended up in someone's backyard.

"We're here." Lavi said and put Allen down but he wobbled so much from moving.

"How can you move so fast with skinny jeans?" Allen and Jack asked as he pointed at Junior and Lavi. They both just shrugged and noticed each other.

"Lavi, stop being a dick and give Allen to us, we're better friends than you'll ever be." Jack said smartly and took Allen but then flicked him on the forehead.

"Psych~!" Jack said as he stuck his tongue out and pushed Allen back to Lavi and Lavi caught him in his arms.

"W-what?" Allen asked as he turned around and faced Jack and Junior in astonishment. They were both smirking and chuckling at Allen's shock.

"Well, we didn't think you would come willingly, so we decided to spice things up a bit." Lavi said as Allen jumped out of his grasp and pointed an accusing finger at Lavi as well.

"You were in on this as well?!" Allen asked as he started panicking and just sat in the grass in thought. The other three just stared at Allen with the best 'What the fuck' faces in the world.

"Okay, Allen, we have to get moving to the front because they might start without us." Lavi said as he picked Allen up and stood him up straight and they calmly walked through the house to the front.

_Wait there are other people here? Oh no…_Allen thought as he continued to walk through the house. They made it to the front and saw all of Allen's friends and some adults but they were on lawn chairs and not standing up with the other kids. The odd thing was that he knew all of them.

"M-Master what are you doing here?!" Allen asked as he stared incredulously at Cross.

"What? They offered some good wine, brat." Cross said as if it was the best thing in the world. Allen just ignored him and looked at everyone who was there from school. There were a lot of people, but Allen only knew a few very well.

"The party's back and is ready to start." Lavi declared loudly as everyone turned to him and they all got the fireworks—illegal ones mostly and some firecrackers and fireworks that stayed on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure those are illegal." Allen said, noticing all the fireworks and stared at Lavi.

"Relax, it's a party for America so we might as well go all out." Lavi said as he got some small flying fireworks and a pipe.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Allen asked, terrified, he liked fireworks when they were used properly.

"Nothing~" Lavi said as he put it in the pipe and lit it up and pointed it at Jack. He missed since Jack was hopping around so much and Junior got him out of the way.

"Lavi!" Allen scolded as he smacked Lavi on the head. Lavi just laughed but immediately stopped laughing when Jack turned around with pure rage showing in his face.

"Lavi~" Jack said creepily as he got a pipe as well and a bunch of small flying fireworks and lit them all and put them in the pipe and pointed right at Lavi.

"Oh shit." Lavi said as he ran across the street avoiding Jack's aim. Jack followed him and they all went flying towards Lavi but he managed to dodge them all somehow. Jack got some firecrackers and threw them one by one in Lavi's direction. Lavi dodged them one by one and continued running away from Jack.

Everyone saw what they were doing and decided to join in the fun, even though it was dangerous. Allen and Junior just watched as fireworks kept popping here and there and exploded in people's faces and some people went missing.

Allen looked at Junior and Junior looked back knowing what to do.

"I'll find a close bush to hide." Allen said as he got up.

"I'll distract him." Junior said as he ran up to Jack and started making out with him for no apparent reason. Allen tackled Lavi into the closest bush and nearly got hit by a firework.

"Thanks, sprout~!" Lavi said as he ruffled Allen's hair.

"The name's Allen!" Allen yelled as he got out of the bush from the other side and hid from Jack. Lavi followed close behind, not wanting to get left behind and get killed by Jack.

Allen decided it would be best to get on the roof to let Jack calm down for awhile. While Lavi followed in pursuit, a thought popped into his head. _I can finally try to confess my undying love for Allen right here on the roof with all the fireworks! Yeah, it's cheesy as fuck, but Allen deserves the best and only the best. _Lavi thought as he sat down next to Allen on the roof and watched the fireworks with him.

"Hey, Allen." Lavi said slowly to get Allen's attention and slowly to want to back off and quit his confession.

"Yeah Lavi?" Allen asked as he turned to Lavi with a smile on his face and silver orbs shining happily.

"W-well I-I wanted to t-tell you that…" Lavi stuttered and looked away, blushing from Allen's hopeful look on his face. Lavi turned back to Allen and didn't notice the prying eyes on the other side of the roof hiding by standing on the brick fence.

"We're gonna make this real cheesy~" Jack said as he texted Junior to set up the sky rockets. Lenalee just nodded her head quickly and jumped off the fence and hurriedly got a ladder and angled her camera to them and the fireworks in the background. Fou just texted Lavi to grow some balls and watched the scene play out.

Lavi looked down at his phone seeing as he got a message and saw it was from Fou.

_From: Evil Fou - GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS YOU PUSSY!_

Lavi immediately looked around for any signs of Fou and the others but saw none. Lavi turned back to Allen and saw the still rays of hope. Lavi turned away before turning back and smashing his lips with Allen.

Jack gave the signal to start lighting the fireworks and Junior lit them all and they all started popping in the background while Lenalee took billions of pictures in different angles and different lighting.

_He's kissing me. He's kissing me!_ Allen thought happily as he kissed back with such passion and want. Lavi was actually taken by surprise when Allen kissed him back. They continued to make out while Lenalee took pictures with fireworks in the background. They ignored everything else and separated from each others warmness.

"Heh, I guess you feel the same." Lavi said as he smiled his same goofy smile and gave Allen a hug. Allen hugged him back happily and muffled something into Lavi's shirt.

"What was that, buddy? I couldn't hear you." Lavi chuckled as Allen backed away from his chest and was extremely red as he looked away.

"I said I felt the same way for a…while too." Allen mumbled as he buried his face in Lavi's chest again so he wouldn't see his red face.

"Awe, come on little buddy let me see your adorable face~" Lavi said as he tried to pull Allen's face away from his chest.

"N-no!" Allen screamed into Lavi's shirt. Lenalee took another picture and as the flash went off, the two noticed the girl who was now panicking and quickly going down the ladder, taking the camera with her.

"Whelp, there goes Lenalee. Escape plan J getting ready for action." Jack said as Fou pulled a bunch of smoke bombs. She gave some to Jack and lit them up. Jack threw them at Lavi and it landed in Lavi's jacket as the smoke started to cover the couple. Jack and Fou jumped off the fence and ran for it back to their group of friends and hid the camera back in the house.

Lavi and Allen found the bomb and threw it off the roof and tried to find a way to get off the roof and they ended up having to jump off the fence. It was easy for Lavi, but Allen was a little short and the fall looked like it would hurt.

"Come on Allen jump. I'll catch you if you want." Lavi offered as he opened his arms and waited for Allen to jump. Allen jumped down into Lavi's arms and Lavi put him down again. They walked back together and saw everyone together and specifically saw Lenalee with Fou and Jack.

Lavi was about to march over there and get the pictures but when Fou turned to them and glared specifically at Lavi and Jack joined her, he decided it would be best to just let them do whatever they wanted with the pictures.

"So Lavi, d-does this makes us official?" Allen asked as he looked up at Lavi and Lavi stared back as he was crazy.

"Are you crazy? Of course this makes us official!" Lavi said as wrapped Allen in a head lock and started giving him a noggin. Lavi let him go and they embraced in a hug and watched the fireworks go off for the rest of the day.

**Candy: I'M FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED WHAT DAY IS IT FUCKING JULY THE SIXTH I'M SO FUCKING PISSED YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

**Choco: I can see that anyways please review if you liked it and want to see more.**

**Allen: It was okay could be better.**

**Candy: SHUT YOUR FACE YOU LITTLE SHIT!**

**Allen: T^T**


End file.
